Distraction
by The Halfbloofprincess
Summary: When it comes to Quidditch, Oliver can get a little crazy. As his friends can't take it anymore, they think of something that can take Oliver's mind off of Quidditch. Whether he likes it or not, Oliver is more affected by one of his players than he likes to admit. Katie/Oliver.
1. New Beginnings

**In the hopes that there are still some Katie/Oliver fans out there: please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: New beginnings**

Oliver Wood was nervously fumbling his fingers through his dark brown hair as he was standing in front of the mirror. The Gryffindor captain didn't even see what he was doing, nor did he care. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only: Quidditch. This was his last chance to finally win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. All summer long, he had been studying every book he knew existed that mentioned something about Quidditch. Oliver couldn't even begin to describe how much he wanted to win. How he would hold the shiny Cup up in the air while the Slytherins could do nothing more than watch. Man, what he would give to wipe that smug look off of Flint's face. He smiled as he imagined what it must feel like to be the actual winner of the Cup. Surely it would be a great stepping-stone to a successful Quidditch career. But he should not get ahead of himself now. He still had his entire last year at Hogwarts to finish and a lot to prove. There was really no time to waste; he would get to work the instant he stepped foot into Hogwarts. Or maybe even sooner, if possible. If his friends didn't bother him too much, perhaps he could get some work done on the Hogwarts Express.

"Darling, are you almost ready?" Oliver's Mum was standing on his doorstep, watching him.

Oliver nodded, as he picked up his bag. "I'm all set."

His Mum smiled and walked over to him. She pulled him close to her, messing his hair up again. "I can't believe it's your last year already," she said softly. "I remember your first day as if it were yesterday. Most students are scared they get sorted into Slytherin, but your biggest fear was to be a Hufflepuff."

Oliver smiled. "Have you seen the Hufflepuff Quidditch teams of the past fifty years? I would have to be a fool to want to enter that House. And is this going to be one of those sentimental talks about me growing up so fast? Because if it is, I might want to sit down so you can take your time."

His mother laughed. "Give me a break! My only son is graduating this year. I'm just very proud of you."

Oliver smiled. "I'll do you proud, Mum. Once I can show you the pictures of me winning the Cup."

Mrs. Wood shook her head. "Merlin, you remind me so much of your father. Just as crazy about the game as you are. On the verge of madness, too. Just remember: there are other important things besides Quidditch. Such as graduating. Don't go lacking behind. Your N.E.W.T.S are very important for your future." She was giving Oliver a stern look now.

Oliver grinned. "Don't worry about that. Your son is both a genius and a champion. Anyway, we really should get going, it's 10:45 already. The Express will leave in a couple of minutes."

Oliver and Mrs. Wood took out their wands and both started spinning on the spot. When Oliver opened his eyes again they were standing on a crowded Platform 9 3/4. The train was already fuming and the students of Hogwarts were saying goodbye to their families. Oliver looked around him to see if he could find any of his friends. They were probably in the Express already. They had better saved him a seat so he could quietly work on some plays. A good start was of vital importance.

"Well, Mum, I guess I'll be seeing you in December." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and don't worry about me too much. I'll owl you as often as I can."

His Mum hugged him tightly. "I'll tell you once more, don't get too obsessed over Quidditch. I've seen you transform into a raging lunatic from time to time."

"Why, my dear Oliver, there's a description we can underline!" A familiar voice called from behind them. "Old Wood can never seem to let go." Fred Weasley came walking towards them, followed by his twin brother George.

"Hello Mrs. Wood." George bent down and kissed Mrs. Wood's hand. "Always a pleasure to see you."

Mrs. Wood smiled at the twins and wrapped them tightly in a hug. "My dear boys," she said. "Charming as always. Will you make sure to look after Oliver a bit?"

"Mum, come on!" Oliver bellowed. "I'm older than them, you know!"

"Ah, and still you can learn so many, many things from us, Ol. In practically all aspects of life." Fred patted his shoulder as Oliver glared at him. "Is it OK if we steal him away Mrs. Wood? We sure like a comfortable compartment so we can already start our homework." Oliver rolled his eyes. The twins hadn't touched any homework since the first day they had set foot in the Gryffindor Tower.

"You go right ahead," Mrs. Wood said. "Now Oliver, make sure to write me at least once a week. And please: go easy on that Quidditch business of yours."

"You know I will and you know I won't." Oliver waved one last time before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express with Fred and George. They entered the first empty compartment they could find and all ploughed down.

"So, let's get to business," said George as he threw his bag under his seat. "Any action with beautiful Françaises beneath the Eiffel Tower or what?"

Oliver sighed and shook his had. That hadn't taken very long. He had indeed visited Paris over the summer, but he had been more interested in his plays and the French Quidditch stadium than in some foreign girls.  
Their compartment door opened and Tom, Oliver's roommate and one of his best friends was grinning madly at them all.

"Look who's back!" He yelled, announcing himself, and he shook all of their hands. "Man, I'm psyched!" Tom said enthusiastically. He sat down next to Oliver. "A whole new year ahead of us. And the last one for us, Ol. Ah, the beauty of it all."

Tom had been Oliver's friend since their first day at Hogwarts. They had become roommates and bonded over a mutual dislike of professor Snape and a shared love for anything that involved The Weird Sisters. The blonde boy was known to have a way with the ladies, but Oliver had always liked him.

"So how have you been? Tell me about your summer." Tom asked.

"Well actually, we were just asking Oliver about his holiday in France. We've been wondering if he had been getting some lip locking action," Fred said. "After all, it has been a while since the Penelope Clearwater incident, as you like to call it. We need some new mocking material."

Oliver winced. "Yeah, really nice guys, thanks for reminding me again. I repeat: that was two years ago and she cornered me against my will. But I'm going to have to disappoint you: I've had a very quiet summer. The Eiffel Tower did have a very nice view though."

"I can imagine, probably of somebody's-"

"Of _Paris,_ Tom. Thank you very much."

Oliver sighed inwardly. Barely minutes had passed and all his friends could talk about were hot girls. Again. Oliver always tried to avoid these conversations, not feeling comfortable with the subject at all. He did not have too much to say about it either.

"What about you, Tom?" George asked. "Had some fun in Spain?"

Tom held up his hands over his head and smiled smugly. "Hey, I don't kiss and tell."

"No, you don't have to, you just make out with everyone in public," Oliver said.

"There, my friend," Tom said, "you have a fair point."

In the meantime, the train had started moving and Platform 9 3/4 was slowly disappearing behind them, leaving all the waving parents out of sight. Oliver leaned forward to grab his bag. He ruffled through it and took out his playbook. It was a giant red and gold book that weighed a ton, but nevertheless he carried it everywhere in case he needed to note something. Fred and George were eyeing him closely.

"You're kidding me, right?" Fred blurted out. "Quidditch already? We're not even out of London yet!"

Oliver shrugged. "Quidditch knows no time or place when you're truly dedicated." He opened up the book, which was full of scrabbled words and drawings. He took out a quill and some ink and was ready to start writing when Tom snatched the playbook out of Oliver's hands and threw it out of the compartment door.

"NO!" Oliver screamed. "ARE YOU MENTAL!?" He fell onto the floor, crawling to the door to grasp the book from the hallway. As he re-entered the compartment, he slapped Tom hard against the head.

"For all you know Davies or Flint could have walked by! They could have stolen all my plays! We all would have been incredibly screwed! Don't you understand? I _need_ to win the Cup!"

Tom was rubbing the spot on his head where Oliver had hit him. Then he slowly shook his head. "I thought you were already losing it last year. Oh, how wrong was I..."

Fred and George, who had been watching their friends going at it, stood up and solemnly put both their hands together in front of them.

"Oliver Wood, this is an intervention," Fred spoke. "You have got to relax a bit."

"Fred and I were already expecting maniacal actions on your part, so us geniuses have come up with a perfect solution." George paused for a while to create a dramatic effect. Tom was looking up at the twins with great interest.

George cleared his throat and looked at Oliver intently. "We have decided you should have a girlfriend."

Oliver threw his head back and heaved a heavy sigh. Not this again.

"Wow guys," he said in a sarcastic tone, "you haven't made this decision for about a month now! Congrats on the record. And just to be clear, you know, for future reference: this is a perfect example of a situation that cannot be 'decided' by the Weasley twins."

"No, no, no!" Tom was saying, waving his hands frantically as if to catch their attention. Which wasn't really hard anyhow, considering the fact they were in a small compartment. "Not too fast now, Oliver. That is actually a _very_ good idea!"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at this. As if Tom had never heard of this idea before; it was one of his friend's favourite hobbies trying to figure out which girl would be perfect for him. A very annoying hobby, if he may add.

Just at that moment their compartment door opened again. A very bewildered-looking Katie Bell was standing in front of the four friends. Despite himself, Oliver couldn't help but notice that his Chaser had grown from beautiful to stunning over the summer.

"Hey Katie, how was your sum-"

"The plays!" Katie interrupted Tom, staring accusingly at Oliver. "Are they safe? I heard you screaming just now. Please tell me you still have them!"

Oliver's mouth curled into a smile. Such passion for the game, Katie had. He held up the playbook that was still lying in his lap. "Everything is fine," he stated.

Katie looked relieved. "What happened? Don't tell me it was you, Tom," she said.

"Well, actually - OUCH!" Tom screamed as Katie stomped him on the exact same spot as Oliver had done.

"Are you a Gryffindor or what!? I'd rather die than see that Cup in Snape's office for yet another year." Katie shuddered at the thought alone.

"Exactly my thoughts, Bell," Oliver said, pleased that at least someone agreed with him.

"Well, it certainly is nice to see you again," Tom grumbled from his position next to Oliver. He was rubbing the terrorized spot on his head again. "Damned Quidditch players."

Katie laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Tom." Katie walked towards him and gave him a hug. That seemed to shut Tom up. He looked a little bit too pleased with himself. Oliver could smell a flowery scent coming from Katie as she stood up straight again. It smelled pretty good.

"Anyway, has anyone by any chance seen Angelina? I've been looking all over for her." Katie asked.

Fred grasped his chest theatrically. "Oh, if only I'd have had the pleasure of seeing her. What a woman..."

Katie tilted her head. "If that's the case, then when exactly were you planning on finally asking her out, Fred?"

"I do not wish to hear those comments of you," Fred mumbled, becoming slightly red.

"HA!" George pointed at his brother, clearly enjoying his embarrassment. "Could you get any redder!?"

Katie smiled and began walking backwards. "Right then, I'll leave you guys to it. I'm just going to keep looking; after all she should be here somewhere... See you at Hogwarts!" She winked and walked out of their compartment.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Tom stomped Oliver's shoulder. "Whoa!"

"Hey!" Oliver protested. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? Seriously? What do you think!?" Tom asked incredulously. "Didn't you see her wink at you? She wants you, man."

The twins nodded eagerly and looked expectantly at Oliver.

"Sorry, what?" Oliver asked in complete surprise. "You're kidding me, right?"

None of his friends were looking as if they actually were kidding.

"She was winking at everyone _in general,_ you morons."

Fred, George and Tom ignored him. They were all looking at each other conspiratorially. Oliver was wondering if they had some weird kind of Occlumency thing going on. Then they all began to smirk.

"So, we have come to an agreement then?" George finally said.

"Definitely." Tom and Fred nodded.

Oliver looked at them in bewilderment. "Er, excuse me? What have we agreed on?"

"Katie Bell," Tom said matter-of-factly. "Your soon to be girlfriend."

Oliver groaned. This ride was going to be longer than he thought.

 **Feel free to review :) The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Rude Awakening

"Oooooliver…"

He was vaguely aware of the fact that someone was whispering in his ear…

"Oooliver..."

Merlin, did it look like he was awake? He turned to his other side to block out the noise and tried to continue sleeping.

"OLIVER!"

"Whoa." Oliver was sitting straight up in his bed now, definitely awake. While he looked around to see who caused him to wake up so brutally, he saw George grinning at him.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," George said, still grinning mischievously as he stood up from the side of Oliver's bed and started pacing around the dormitory.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, George?" Oliver snapped. "You know I need my sleep. Go back to your own room." He shook his brown hair out of his eyes. The only good reason to wake up early was Quidditch and he had a feeling that was not the reason why George had woken him up. Oliver looked around his dormitory. His roommates Tom and Percy seemed to be gone. What time was it anyway?

"Weasley, is he up yet?" A girl's voice called from down the stairs. Footsteps were drawing nearer. Then the door opened and Oliver's Chaser Katie Bell entered the room.

"Hey Oliver, what's going on?" Katie asked, taking in the room. "Can I come in? George told me you wanted to –"

"That's my cue!" George interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have some serious business to attend to. Bye." He quickly moved backwards, practically running. Oliver and Katie heard him tripping and falling down the stairs, combined with groans of pain.

Katie started laughing as she shook her head and walked around the dormitory to get a good look at it. It was a really good laugh, Oliver thought to himself, still lying in his bed. She had perfectly straight, white teeth and the sound of it was just… nice. It sounded a bit like Christmas bells.

"So Captain," Without asking, Katie sat down on Oliver's bed. He could feel his mattress sink in a bit from Katie's weight. "Thanks for the invite. I've always wanted to see the seventh year's dormitory. Kind of a letdown though, mine's way nicer. Anyway, what's up? You wanted to see me? How have you been?" she asked.

Oliver gave her a startled look. Invite? Wanted to see her? What was going on here? He was suddenly very much aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers.

"Er, I'm fine Bell, how are you?"

"Good. Please stop calling me Bell though, I don't like the sound of it." Katie put a string of her shiny brown hair behind her ear and was still looking at him expectantly.

"Alright then, Katie. Look, I hate to ask, but what are you doing here? In my dormitory, I mean." Oliver immediately regretted that last part, which only made things more awkward. He had known Katie for quite some time now, being her captain, but they had never been alone in one room before. He was pleased all his stuff was still in his trunk; otherwise his part of the room would probably be the mess it usually was. Somewhat like the mess Tom had already managed to produce in one night, Oliver noticed, looking at his friend's part of the dormitory.

"I thought you wanted to see me," Katie said. "At least, that's what George told me."

"Right…" Oliver was wrecking his brain. Did he need to discuss some Quidditch business with Katie? It was true that they could work on her right throw, but he didn't really recall speaking to George about this.

Katie smiled. "Obviously you have no idea what I'm doing here. George was probably just messing around, as usual."

Oliver nodded slowly as realization hit him, remembering their conversation the day earlier on the Hogwarts Express. He groaned inwardly and felt an urge to hit George. What an unsubtle tool that guy was. He had experienced this before, his friends trying to couple him up. Every single time, these had been excruciating experiences that had never worked. Oliver just really wasn't up for it. All those girls just seemed so… _eager_ to him. And brainless. If there was anything Oliver thought was really unattractive, it was stupidity. Unlike Tom apparently, who seemed to like girls better when they had proven to be less intelligent than him and thus easily fooled.

"You're right," Oliver said, realizing he had to say something now. "He's probably just messing with us."

"Yep. Well, since I'm here now anyway, do you want to get some breakfast?" Her green eyes were staring into Oliver's, who had no idea where to look.

Oliver was slightly distracted by the intensity of her look. "Breakfast?" he repeated. "You mean, er, together?"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I mean together. Don't worry, you can talk about Quidditch as much as you like."

Man, her eyes were green. And she was still sitting on his bed. The bed in which he lay, barely wearing any clothes. He would have to get up at some point. Waking up had never been more confusing.

"But..." Oliver said carefully, "you know… We've never had breakfast together before."

He immediately felt very sorry for saying that, it sounded so stupid.

Katie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Oliver, you're so daft sometimes." She stood up from his bed. "I'm very well aware of the fact that we've never had breakfast together before, so don't you think it's about time that we do? You've been my captain for four years but how well do we know each other anyway? Don't worry, I won't bother you with any girl problems if that's what you're so afraid of. Now get up." She held out her hand for him to take it.

Oliver took it and she pulled him out of his bed. Then Oliver remembered he was just wearing his boxers.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "You're not supposed to see me like this!" He quickly put on a Puddlemere United sweater.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You should get out more, prude."

Wait, what was that supposed to mean? He got out plenty, more than her probably. Not a day went by that he didn't pay a visit to the Quidditch pitch. Looking startled, he started looking for some pants.

"Merlin's beard, Oliver, relax," Katie laughed. "I was just kidding. Besides, you have nothing to be worried about. As I had expected, you have a great body."

Oliver felt his face becoming slightly red and started to feel really uncomfortable now. "You're my Chaser," he mumbled. "You shouldn't be expecting anything. Nor thinking about any other Quidditch player, for that matter."

Katie smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Yes Oliver, we all get that. Trust me, I can still suppress the urge to jump you. Just put on some pants so we can get going."

"Ah, that phrase sounds all too familiar. Morning Katie." Tom had walked into the room, grinning like a madman. As Oliver put on some pants he could see Tom looking at Katie, taking in her appearance. It sort of irritated him.

"Let's go, Bell." He clapped Tom on the shoulder in a way of greeting him.

"After you, Captain."

"You're doing great, Ol!" Tom yelled after them. "Just remember to keep breathing!"

Merlin, why was he friends with him again?

"What is he talking about?" Katie asked as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"You should ignore most of the things Tom says, really. He's just being stupid." Oliver hoped she would leave it at that and stopped asking. Obviously Katie sensed that he didn't want to talk about it, as she changed the subject.

"We should hurry up," she said. "Those bloody first years always eat my waffles."

Oliver actually agreed with her on that matter. The first years got out of their beds so goddamn early to eat all the good stuff. There were only so many waffles the House elves could make. In a way, he also felt like he had more right to eat them than the rookies did. Thinking about this, he started walking faster.

As Katie and Oliver sat down at the Gryffindor table, Oliver put as much food as he could on his plate and eagerly started eating. He grabbed some pumpkin juice and poured it into his own glass. "Do you want some?"

"Are you hungry?" Katie countered, amused, nodding at his overflowing plate. "And yes, I'd like some."

"I always seem to be hungry," Oliver answered.

"Well, it's a good thing you're such a Quidditch star then, to maintain your excellent figure."

Oliver slowly swallowed and did everything he could to avoid her gaze. He could feel his body warming up again. Was she… flirting with him? Before he could think about that absurd possibility, Fred yelled his name from across the table.

"Oliver, I see you're immediately taking some action! Nice job, man."

Oliver shot him a death glare and didn't answer. His supposed friends were being everything but subtle and he certainly didn't want Katie to get any wrong ideas about him. She would surely be thinking weird things now. He quickly refilled his plate again.

"So, I have practice scheduled for tomorrow morning," he said.

"Have you been discussing me, Oliver?" Katie asked, ignoring his remark about Quidditch as she was eying Fred. "You're friends are being very... unsubtle."

There you had it. He hated his friends for putting him in this position. How was he going to explain this? He didn't want Katie to get mad at him. All he knew for now was that Fred and George were looking at the toughest practice of their lives the next morning.

'"You should ignore them." He sighed. "They just had the _stupid_ idea of me having a girlfriend and now they continue to torture me. But really, it's nothing." He waved his hand as though it all didn't matter.

"A girlfriend, huh?" Katie snatched the last waffle away from a first year that had just reached out to get it. Katie smiled triumphantly at him and started cutting it, pleased with herself. "Already have an eye on someone?"

Oliver laughed as Katie started to eat her waffle, the first year looking very angrily at her. "Well, er, I don't think I need a girlfriend actually," he then said. "I have enough on my mind as it is."

"Wait a minute…" Katie said slowly, looking in Fred's direction and then back at Oliver again. "That's why George told me you wanted to see me, isn't it? Am I a _candidate_ or something!?"

"They were just being stupid," Oliver said. "I had nothing to do with it, believe me. Just forget it, please."

Katie raised her eyebrows at him. "So you wouldn't date me?"

"Wuh?"

There was that smile again and Oliver got really distracted. How come he had never noticed how beautiful she was before? And this was probably the worst time possible to start noticing that.

"You heard me, Oliver."

"If you want me to ask you out, you can just say it."

Katie rolled her eyes and focused on her waffles again. "That's not what I was implying."

"Sorry Bell," Oliver continued. "I just don't do dates. In general."

"Never?" Katie said, looking up at him again. "And stop calling me Bell."

"No, never. And I'm sorry, _Katherine."_ Katie winced at the sound of her full name.

"Yeah, get used to that. That's what I'm calling you from now on," Oliver said.

"And why exactly would you do that again?" Katie pointed her fork at him.

"Because it seems to annoy you."

Katie laughed and pushed him. Oliver tried to maintain his balance, but he fell of the bench anyway. Maybe her right throw didn't need that much practice after all. He was surprised at how strong she was; he would definitely not want to fight her. Not that he got into a fight that often. As he lay there on the ground, Oliver thought of the one time he had ever gotten into a fight. He was in his third year and it was with Marcus Flint. They were fighting over Quidditch, of course, and they had both ended up in the Hospital Wing. Oliver still thought he had won the fight. Although Flint had broken Oliver's nose, he had done Flint some pretty good damage on his-

"Err, I'm sorry to interrupt your apparent moment of reflection, Oliver, but you might do well by standing up again."

It was only then that Oliver realized he had been lying on the floor the whole time and a lot of people were looking at him. "I fell, get over it," he snapped at the Hufflepuffs that were pointing. "Yeah, because a girl pushed you!" A brave second year yelled back.

Katie held out her hand and pulled him up. Her hand felt really soft and small in Oliver's rough Keeper's hands.

"Well Katherine, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you're still in good shape after the summer. We could use some strong throws on the field."

Katie shook her head, her radiant smile never disappearing from her face.

"Oliver Wood, you are priceless," she said.

 _And you are truly beautiful,_ Oliver thought to himself, slapping himself mentally at the same time. She was his Chaser, he wasn't supposed to find her attractive.

Fred was standing up from his seat on the Gryffindor table and walked over to Katie and Oliver. "This just in," he said conspiratorially. "Next Friday there's an opening of the year party in the Room of Requirement. Everyone's coming."

George and Tom who had just entered the Great Hall joined in as well.

"Excellent!" Tom said, rubbing his hands together. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it," Katie said.

Everyone was looking at Oliver expectantly.

"Not happening. You, you and you," he was pointing at Fred, George and Katie. "You don't honestly think I would let you go to a party during the Last Chance of Winning the Cup Year? And yes, I have a name for it. Now Tom, of course I can't make that call for you, so feel free to go."

Tom was laughing frantically, slapping Oliver on his back. "Wow, how generous of you. Thanks so much."

The twins and Katie were glaring at him. "You're not making that call for any of us, mate. You can either join us or simply ignore the fact that we're going and not say a word about it." George said.

"I could throw you all out of the team."

"Good luck finding replacements. We all know you are not going to do that. Besides, other teams are going as well. Maybe you could spike their drinks. And what is one party anyway? Now if you were to come, then maybe you could still control _some_ of your players." Fred smiled smugly.

Oliver growled. He absolutely hated parties. Everyone was drinking and all these girls were circling around him, all doing some sort of very awkward dance off with each other, trying to catch his attention. It was living hell to Oliver. He especially got very irritated when he saw how much his Quidditch team was drinking. It would certainly damage their health, which meant it would damage their game. And he was not prepared to lose the Cup to Slytherin again. So maybe it was a good idea if he would come. This way he could keep an eye on his teammates.

"Tools." Oliver grumbled.

"So I take it you're coming, then?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but just so you know," Oliver addressed Fred, George and Katie. "I'm having a practice scheduled the next morning at 8:00. You are all going to be there, no excuses."

"What? No, you can't do that!" George called out. "Even you could not be that cruel."

"I'm not being cruel, George. I'm securing the Cup."

"I think it's an excellent idea," Tom said cheerfully.

"Yeah, of course you do. But hey, I'm fine with it. We'll just feed Oliver drunk and see if he's still planning on having practice the next morning," Fred said.

"You just gave away the plan, you idiot." George smacked him on the head.

"That will never work, guys," Oliver said, standing up. "I'm going to have to go, I still have some plays that need to be perfected. I'll see you guys later. Bye Katie."

Katie smiled at the use of her proper first name. "Bye Oliver, it was nice talking to you."

 **Thanks everyone who reviewed :) I really appreciate it! See you next chapter.**


End file.
